MyLittleGirl
by LittleKurara-chan
Summary: -Hola,soy Sakura,tengo 7 y voy en la academia, como te dicen?- me dicen el vengador-dijo sasuke viendo en todos los problemas en q se habia metido.- No me gustan los vengadores, pero si vas a ser mi tutor por mi esta bien...Sasusaku xD
1. Chapter 1

Perdon por la tardanza es que me olvide la clave de mi contrasena

Aunque no lo crean, aunq digan que esto es plagio y del peor, no lo es. Yo soy la autentica LittleKurara que tan solo se ha creado una nueva cuenta por olividarse de la contrasena de la otra. Tengo mis forma de probarlo marcada hasta por mi forma de escribir que es la misma que la del capitulo anterior. Así que si no me creen su problema por que no voy a poder actualizar desde mi cuenta anterior nunca mas y usare mi nueva cuenta para seguir con mis historias que se quedaron al aire.

Perdon por la tardanza es que me olvide la clave de mi contraseña de mi correo y como ven me he tenido que crear otra cuenta en el fanfiction, pero si ven mi forma de escribir es la misma o si no preguntenle a alwaysmssb que vamos en el mismo cole. Si ya se que deben estar pensando que soy una baka

Bueno a lo que vine este es el segundo capitulo de MY LITTLE GIRL espero que lo disfruten porque me voy a esmerar y ademas quiero que me dejen reviews, onegai. Creo con esto se entendera mas el porque del titulo.

Por si acaso para los que recien esta leyendo este fic estoy adjuntando el capitulo una al dos….

Se que se preguntan: ¿Que hago escribiendo esto en vez de continuar con mí otro fic.?Bueno lo que pasa es que esta idea la eh tenido bastante reservada y metida en la cabeza y cuando las cosas no te dejan tienes que plasmarlas y recien te dejan en paz. Ademas necesito alejarme de la sombra de Sophie ya que estoy llevando dos fanfics que la incluye. Bueno aquí inicia mi fic que va ser un Sasusaku pleno y se va a centrar en esta pareja especialmente. Pero eso no quiere decir que no haya otras parejas jijiji que podria decir voy a incluir Naruhina como segunda pareja en plano, pero se va a centrar mas en Sakura y Sasuke. Debo admitir que no era fan de esta parejita, pero los fics y analizar la historia hace mucho. Bueno este fic se titula: My Little Girl

Summary: Cuando cierto Uchiha vuelve Sakura no quiere ver ni la cara ya que esta confundida , pero sus planes se frustan cuando el perfume de una flor hara que retorne a los 7 sin recordar absolutamente nada y quien se la regalo tendra que cuidarla ya que al fin y al cabo fue su culpa.

Aclaraciones: Naruto y el resto de sus personajes no me pertenecen gracias a kami son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Porque si lo fueran los dibujos serian diferentes y hubiera hecho muchos cambios, pero eso le hubiera quitado el chiste a la historia y no seria la gran serie que ahora es. Por eso hay que dar gracias a kami que es obra de Masashi Kishimoto.

El unico personaje que me pertenece aquí va hacer Karuto Nakahima, por petición de una amiga y basandome en ella, curiosamente es la otra cara de Narumi jijiji esa amiga mia esta haciendo que la mete en mis fics…ojo que no soy yo aclaro ya.

Capitulo I

Un paso, dos pasos, tres pasos, cuatro pasos, cinco pasos…así sin alterar el movimiento. Un movimiento fluido sin pausa. Sin alterar aquella secuencia llevaba la cabeza gacha y sus ojos puestos en sus pies que estaban en constante movimiento. No tenia que mirar a la persona que tenia en su delante ya que estaba pensando tantas cosas y a la vez en nada. Ese era un estado de tristeza inconciente, pero a la vez conciente y más que toda una batalla campal entre su inner y ella. Una batalla colosal en la que su hiperactiva conciencia no ayudaba nada. Sus ojos jades estaban cada vez mas ausentes y perdidos, su paso se hacia mas lento y ya no podía mantener la anterior estabilidad. ¿Como es que podía pensar en todo y en la vez en nada? La verdad es que ni ella misma lo sabía. Solía ser alegre y con mucha vitalidad. Había ganado tanta confianza a lo largo de esos años, por lo cual su faceta tímida y aturdida casi nunca salía a flote. En el interior de su mente la batalla campal seguía.

Inner Sakura: Eres una tonta.- gritaba enfurecida la inner de Sakura. Parecía que explotaría literalmente. Estaba tan enojada con su verdadera yo y era la única prueba que había de la batalla campal ya que la verdadera Sakura ya no mostraba intención de seguir peleando.

Sakura: Pero si lo soy tu también lo eres.- dijo Sakura tranquila como si todo lo que dijera su inner no le importara en lo mas mínimo.

Inner Sakura: Ya vez lo que haces. Me estas haciendo insultarnos. Eres una tonta por enamorarte de nuevo de el. Pero no tenias que caer de nuevo.- Renegaba la inner. Simplemente la conciencia estaba decepcionada consigo misma.- El no te ve de esa forma y encima tan fácilmente. – La insistente inner ya empezaba al parecer de Sakura ha hablar de mas.-Teníamos oportunidad de ser felices, pero no…- esa empezaba a ser la gota que iba a derramar el vaso. Definitivamente tocar el tema con el rubio que ella considera...-…Sasuke-kun…- dijo en tono bastante ridículo para el gusto de muchas personas- te salva de una muerte segura…- dijo entre comillas con sus dedos-…por casualidad y ya arrojas baba. No haces ver patéticas.- siguió regañándola. Por dios su inner era peor que Ino-cerda.

Sakura: No me hables así.- reacciono rápidamente Sakura pegándole a su inner una cachetada memorable.

Inner Sakura: No me digas que no es verdad.- lloraba la hiperactiva conciencia a cantaros. Se puso de rodillas, estaba sin fuerzas. Sakura se deprimió y se abrazo a ella misma, a su inner. Le agarro la cabeza intento que no lloraba, pero como detener sus propias lagrimas. Simplemente cuando el corazón llora no hay forma de detenerlo.- Teníamos oportunidad de ser felices. De tener a alguien a nuestro lado…- seguía llorando, pero ya no era un reclamo si no un recordatorio de todo lo que había pasado.-…alguien que siempre nos aprecio y nos quiso. Naruto nos había hecho inclusive olvidar todo el amor desmesurado y mal pagado que sentíamos por Sasuke o eso creíamos. Pero, el "vengador"- marco la palabra- nos tuvo que salvar de la muerte segura, bueno ni tanto, pero eso basto para confundirnos. De los cinco segundos que estuvimos concientes de que nos salvo… el…el…fue…el fue amable.- después no dijo nada mas y siguió haciendo de la mente de Sakura…un mar de lagrimas literalmente.

-¿Sakura-chan, esta bien?- pregunto un rubio notablemente preocupa por la que ahora consideraba como su hermana.

- ¿Eh?- fue lo único que alcanzo a decir la muchacha de pelo rosado, pero le basto para tomar conciencia del mundo real.- Si, no es nada Naruto.

- Mas te vale…- reclamaba una muchacha de gafas y pelirroja.-… o retrasaras nuestra llegada a Konoha, "rosadita".- dijo resaltando la ultima palabra como insulto y pareció que tenia mucho mas que decir.

- Ahí empieza.- dijo Juugo como si fuera lo mas normal.

- Cuando abres la boca no paras zanahoria.- dijo Suigetsu enojado.

- ¿Y que tiene? Esta retrasará el paso si sigue en su mundo. Mi Sasuke-kun…- una venita apreció en cierto Uchiha que iba delante de toda la comitiva. No se consideraba propiedad de nadie.-…tiene muchas cosas urgentes que hacer en Konoha. Esta rosadita tan solo es una molestia.- una vena apareció repentinamente en la cabeza de Sakura. Ya que nadie se había atrevida, a ecepción de alguien, y nadie se atrevería a llamarle molestia.

- Disculpe los insulto Sakura-san…- se disculpaba Juugo para luego ser continuado con su compañero de equipo…

- …es que esta "zanahoria" tiene la lengua muy afilada.- Suigetsu le dio un cocacho a Karin.

- Eso no era necesario.- dijo quejándose Karin al tiempo que se frotaba la cabeza.

- Si no era necesario Suigetsu-san.- dijo restándole importancia la muchacha de cabellara rosa.- La verdad es que Karin no me ofende.- Se formo una venita en la frente de la zanahoria. Era claro que Sakura trataba de molestar a Karin diciendo que su comentario no afectaba a nadie.- De niña aprendí a lidiar con este tipo de comentarios.- esto lo dijo si inconcientemente no porque quisiera lastimar a nadie, simplemente lo dijo. Los demás dejaron de prestarle atención a aquel hecho sin significaría. Tenían que llegar a Konoha.

- No importa lo que digan los demás y lo que hayas dicho: "solo amigos", yo no confió en voz, "rosadita".- Karin tenia el seño fruncido y los ojos apuntando hacia Sakura. Esa parecía una advertencia, pero una a la que Sakura Haruno restaría importancia.

Detrás de todos ellos iban unas misteriosas figuras, cubiertos por capas negras y nubes rojas…

Realmente había cosas más importantes por las que preocuparse, porque finalmente el vengador volvía a la aldea que lo vio nacer. Pero cuantas cosas habían pasado antes de que ese milagro ocurriera. Hubo muchas cosas "interesantes" que ocurrieron por no decir que prácticamente puso en riesgo la vida de muchas personas. Después de la pelea que Sasuke tuvo con su hermano Itachi en el cual le había revelado la razón por la cual lo había dejado con vida en la masacré del clan Uchiha. Podríamos decir que tanto Sasuke como Itachi habían quedado inconscientes, pero no sería la verdad. Al mismo tiempo que la batalla con Tobi y Los 8 de Konoha terminaba, con este primero desapareciendo de imprevistamente. En ese mismo momento Tobi se dirigió a donde peleaban los hermanos Uchihas, revelándose como el Líder y que Pein solo seguía sus órdenes. Ordenó a Itachi que dejara de pelear y literalmente se lo llevo a la fuerza, dejando al menor de los Uchihas inconciente. Mientras que los 8 de Konoha quedaron dispersos por una explosión que causo Tobi o Madara Uchiha. Sasuke se despertó furioso y sin un ojo. Karin llego a vendárselo junto con Suigetsu y Juugo. Partieron de nuevo en busca de Itachi. Mientras que los 8 de Konoha estaban inconcientes en diferentes lugares a la redonda de donde se llevo a cabo la pelea con Madara Uchiha. Todos estaban gravemente eridos, pero se recuperarían. Mientras tanto el Hebi se estaba en marcha

FLASH BACK

Se podía divisar al Hebi en la llanura. La cabeza del grupo se notaba molesta hasta la medula. Con la mirada carcomida por el odio y por el auto reproche por no haber acabado con el bastardo de su hermano mayor cuando tuvo la oportunidad. Nadie a su alrededor decía nada. Tampoco era momento para decir algo. Tal y cual como conocían a su líder deberían esperar pacientes hasta que este resolviera su eterna batalla interna o por lo menos como pasaba siempre que la calmara un poco. Ya de por si eso bastaba para que cualquiera tuviera derecho de hablar.

Karin estaba con una cara de capricho, por saber que no podía ni siquiera hablarle a su Sasuke-kun. Suigetsu le hacia señas para que dejara de hacer esas muecas, pues lo ponían de mal humor y además si Sasuke la hubiera llegado a mirar…pues como decirlo la habría técnicamente matado con la mirada y de alguna manera Suigetsu no quería que eso pasara. No quería que su "zanahoria" desapareciera de la faz de la tierra. Si le preguntaran no diría nada, pero la verdad es que le encantaba molestarla y corregirla. Juugo tan solo meneaba la cabeza como si eso pasara tan seguido que era insoportable. Esa era la cruel monotonía. Lo que siempre pasaba en el equipo Hebi cuando Sasuke andaba de mal humor. Que era casi siempre.

Pero Sasuke estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos. Se sentía furioso y el odio estaba aflorando como nunca. Había perdido un ojo y eso podría colocarlo en grave desventaja. ¿Cómo es que lo había permitido? Pero que le importaba se decía asi mismo, entre mas desventajas mejor eso hacia mas interesante el reto, ¿no? La cruda realidad es que el mismo estaba usando la psicología para convencerse de aquellos hechos. Cuan cerca había estado de derrotar a su hermana. Pues mucho. Pudo haber completado su añorada venganza y después… ¿Después que? ¿Que seguía en su lista de cosas pendientes? A si restaurar el clan Uchiha. ¿Como lo haría? Sabiendo lo que tenia que hacer de por medio…Eran cosas muy complicadas para pensarlas en ese momento, asi que empezó a concentrarse de nuevo en su venganza, una sonrisa sínica apareció por su rostro. El usaría a cuanta persona para cumplir sus propósitos.

- ¿Conozco esa mirada?- inquiero Juugo con una cara bastante complacida, por el hecho que ya no vería la guerra de gestos de Karin y Suigetsu.

- ¿Que planeas Sasuke-kun?- dijo Karin tratando de colgarse sobre Sasuke, pero su compañero con dientes de tiburón fue mas rápido que ella y la sostuvo para que no se moviera.

Pero antes que Sasuke pudiera pronunciar un monosílabo, el mas común mhp, el cual significaba que ya todos podían hablar ha todo lo que desearan, siempre y cuando no pasaran de la raya, diviso una figura en un riachuelo. ¿Quien era? Parecía una mujer no muy herida. ¿Acaso hubiera caído al rio y hubiera estado a punto de aguarse? Se bajo inconcientemente de la serpiente y por primera vez en su vida sintió curiosidad. Allí en su delante botada por el rio yacía Sakura, su antigua compañera de equipo, inconciente. La tomo en brazos casi como instinto. Recordó cuanto la había menos preciado y cuanto se preocupaba por el, de alguna manera debía saldar esa deuda, si lo pensaba bien su orgullo quedaría mal si no lo hacia. Después de toda la batalla interna que había tenido le había valido para apreciar a sus aliados y a los que alguna vez fueron sus aliados y hasta considero sus amigos. La postro en lecho de pasto suave. Su mirad no cambiaba era la mismo de siempre, pero su acciones…

-Karin trae los vendajes y el resto de tu material médico .- su temple era la misma mirada seria inalterable.

Karin tenía la cara enojada y caprichosa. La tenia desde que Sasuke se detuvo ante la curiosa imagen. No le agradaba para nada lo que Sasuke estaba haciendo especialmente para ella la que soñaba con estar en esa posición siendo atendida por el mismo Sasuke Uchiha. Le entrego rápido el material medico y no miro, no quería mirar, la muchacha de ahí en frente le causaba nauseas…

-¿Cuál es el motivo?- pregunto cortante Suigetsu quien se había acercado junto con Juugo.

-El simple hecho de saldar una deuda.- dijo sin vacilar mientras limpiaba las heridas y enroscaba los vendajes. La única que nunca se digeriría esa palabras seria la muchacha de gafas, pero no estaba en posición de decir nada. En ese momento Sakura alcanzo ha abrir apenas los ojos. La muchacha de ojos jade estaba notablemente cansada y débil. Apenas tomaba conciencia de lo que pasaba. Lo único que vio fue el confuso rostro de su ya olvidado amor platónico, hasta esos segundos.

- Sera mejor que descanses al parecer estuviste involucrada en una gran pelea.- decía el Uchiha mirando a una adormilada Sakura.

-¿Sasuke?- dijo apenas pudiendo soportar el cansancio.- ¿ Pero por que?- termino de decir confundida y de nuevo el cansancio afloraba no podría estar mucho tiempo conciente. Sasuke la miro a los ojos profundamente y la muchacha de cabellera rosada volvía a quedar inconciente.

El grupo Hebi se marcho del lugar dejando a Sakura en el lecho de pasto. Nadie pregunto nada más. Bueno decir que nadie pregunto nada mas…Pues bueno…Seria mentir. Claramente que Karin estaba bastante inquieta. En realidad no preguntaba, pero eso no quisiera decir que no quisiese. Además era bastante notorio ya que Suigetsu la agarraba de la boca para que no chillara a todo lo que hubiera podido. Es que consideraba que Sasuke era de su propiedad, pero el no se veía interesado en ella, tampoco se preocupaba por ella como la misma Karin quería y ver…de repente a la persona de la cual sentía una fuerte atracción ayudar a una muchacha que no fuera ella….Pues simplemente la calentaba y al enfurecía. Gracias a Dios Sasuke no noto los berrinches o intentos de berrinches de la zanahoria. Todo gracias a Suigetsu.

De ahí Sakura no supo cuanto tiempo paso…quedo adormilada en el lecho de pasto suave. Despertaría quien sabe cuando. Cuando despertó pensó que todo había sido un sueno y una mala jugarreta de sus antiguos sentimientos. Pero se vio el brazo vendado y sus heridas…. ¿Alguien las había curado? Era ninja medico no le hubiera causado ningún problema sanarse ella misma. Entonces entrelazó el supuesto sueño y vio que todo había sido verdad…. ¿ Pero que significaba todo eso? ¿ Que pasaba? ¿ Por que Sasuke había sido "amable" y se había "preocupado" por ella? Volvió a recordar los instantes que vio el rostro del Uchiha, por Dios se puso más roja que un tomate. Se para de golpe y empezó desplazarse para encontrar a sus compañeros. ¿Acaso no se había enamorado de Naruto? ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué cambiaba sus emociones por un hecho de cinco segundos? La cara de Sasuke Uchiha apreció en sus recuerdos, meneo la cabeza como queriendo sacar la imagen de su mente.

En el camino se reunió con Shino, Kiba, Kakashi, Yamato y Sai. Tan solo faltaba encontrar a Naruto y a Hinata…. ¿Donde se habrían metido? Buscaron por todas partes. Los encontraron en una cueva aun durmiendo… En un posición algo comprometedora…Mentira…Simplemente la cabeza de Hinata estaba sobre el pecho de Naruto y el rubio tenia la mano sobre la cabeza de Hinata. Estaban apoyados en la pared de la cueva. Sakura se acerco precipitadamente… ¿Acaso sentía celos? Si todo en orden fue simplemente momentáneo su repentino sentimiento por Sasuke… Se acerco y intento despertar a Hinata moviendo ligeramente su cabeza. Un momento… ¿Ligeramente? Esa no era una reacción de celos, mas bien parecía una hermana mayor.

-Hinata-chan mira en que posición estas.- la nombrada abrió de a poco los ojos y cuando vio donde estaba y como estaba se puso completamente roja y se paro de golpe. Kiba tan solo tocio ante la escena. Claramente molesto.- Vaya eso si que fue rápido.- exclamo Sakura mirando fijamente a la Hyuga. Se sentía anonadada ante aquella acción.

-¿Sakura-san…ete…bueno yo….- Hinata estaba notablemente nerviosa no quería que mal pensaran nada…

-¿Hinata-chan que paso, me despertaste?- decía cierto rubio medio adormilado, mientras se frotaba los ojos. Parecía un niño pequeño reclamando a su madre por haberlo despertado, pero cuando se dio cuenta de quienes estaban frente suyo.- No es lo que parece.- dijo de golpe todo asustado y mas despierto que Dios sabe que. Moviendo los brazos en forma de negación.- Sakura-chan te juro que no es lo que piensan…Hinata estaba muy débil después del ataque y no la podía dejar sola- era otro que creía que el mundo era mal pensado. Para gran sorpresa del rubio la muchacha de pelo rosa no paraba de reírse.- ¿Sakura por que te ríes?

- Es que…- decía Sakura sacándose una lagrima por tanto reír.- No puedo creer que los dos piensen que todos somos unos mal pensados. – Sakura se agarraba el estomago, le dolía de tanto reír.- No se van a ofender pero se veían tiernos dormidos.- Un momento que estaba diciendo, rayos…Realmente ver a Sasuke Uchiha le había afectado ya ni siquiera sentía celos cuando veía a Hinata cerca de Naruto. Celos que llego a sentir con el tiempo y que ahora desaparecía.

La misión fue suspendida hasta nuevo aviso y los 8 de Konoha tuvieron que volver a la aldea con las manos vacías. El que mas se veía preocupado por esto era Naruto al cual se lo veía con los ánimos por los suelos. Pero aunque el mas preocupado fuera Naruto sin duda la mas confundida era Sakura Haruno. Toda su cabeza daba vueltas. Por donde pasaba veía la cara de Sasuke Uchiha. Semanas antes si Naruto la hubiera invitado a salir lo hubiera aceptado con un entusiasmo tal que si le hubiera pedido que si hicieran novios hubiera aceptado gustosa. Estaba segura de haberse enamorado del mas escandalosos de sus compañeros de equipo al punto que se ponía medio celosa cuando Hinata se le acercaba. Le confundía aun más cuando su comportamiento fue más de una hermana mayor que de una chica celosa cuando los vio en la cueva. Las cosas en su cabeza daban vueltas y vueltas tantas que se sentía en un juego de diversiones al que denominaban el pulpo. Estaba hasta dándole impulsos a Hinata para que se acercara a Naruto, por Dios que le pasaba solamente por haber visto al Uchiha como unos cinco segundos. ¿Por qué le había afectado tanto? Por más que intentaba ya no podía sacárselo de la cabeza, por más que se tratara de convencer de lo contrario. Todo le hacia mal, ¿Qué diablos le pasaba? Todo fue peor cuando Naruto la invito a salir a Ramen Ichiraku, se sentía tan nerviosa, si Naruto aun seguía…lo sentía tanto ya no podría corresponderle a su rubio amigo. Sentía que si le decía que si…a lo que fuera a preguntarle en esa ocasión lo terminaría lastimando a la larga.

-¿Sakura por que no comes?- le decía Naruto a la chica de ojos jade que no había probado bocado por su inestabilidad de ese dia.- ¿Puedo comérmelo?- Naruto miro como embobado el plato de ramen de su amiga. Se había comido tan rápido su plato de ramen que quedo con hambre.- Porque se va a enfriar.- Sakura hizo ademán de que no iba a comer y por lo tanto Naruto tomo el plato con entusiasmo. Sakura simplemente lo miro con pena, tenia que cortar un futuro problema de raíz y le iba doler bastante ver la cara del muchacho.

- ¿Naruto por que no invitas a Hinata?- dijo fríamente, no lo quiso mirar, tenia miedo de que si lo miraba le terminara diciendo sus motivos y Hinata era realmente la persona que amaba a Naruto. Ella…pues simplemente ella no podia engañarse a si misma ni a Naruto y mucho menos lastimar a la que llego considerar como su hermanita.- Ella te hará mas caso que yo créeme…- le dedico una sonrisa falsa y se fue.

Naruto miro a Sakura con perplejidad, realmente nunca la chica de cabellos rosas había sido tan directa con el respecto a eso. Pero que debía hacer ya había intentado de todo, pero su amor platónico de la infancia no pasaría de ahí, además tenia que concentrarse mas en traer a Sasuke de regreso. Miro el lugar por donde su amiga se había ido y reflexiono sobre las palabras que había mencionado. ¿De veras Hinata fuera a hacerle caso? Bueno con intentar no se pierde nada. Esos fueron los pensamientos de Naruto.

- Hola…- escucho una voz tímida-…Naruto-kun…- tal vez pondría en practica lo que Sakura le acababa de decir.

- Hola Hinata-chan.- dijo con una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja la muchacha tan solo se sonrojo

Paso un mes sin que la búsqueda de Sasuke se reanudara, las cosas andaban tensas. El mas preocupados de todos era Naruto. ¿Qué tenia en la cabeza la gondaime que no reanudaba la búsqueda? Menos mal que Hinata estaba a su lado, porque si no: no hubiera nadie que hubiera evitado que el rubio fuera en búsqueda de los hermanos Uchiha.

Fue por esa épocas que se escucho de un nuevo miembro en akatsuki, solo se sabia que era una mujer de nombre Karuto y que sus especialidades eran las agujas y que además estaba siempre muy cerca de Itachi no se sabia sus propósitos, pero seria una de las claves para que el vengador y su hermano volvieran a Konoha. Pasaron los meses y estaba vez solamente Naruto y Sakura irían en búsqueda de Sasuke, la Hokage les había informado que a la mitad del viaje encontrarían refuerzos…, pero grande fue la sorpresa de ambos al ver una capa negra con nubes rojas. Una mujer morena y pecosa se dejo ver tendría mas o menos la edad de el mayor de los hermanos Uchiha. Tenía el pelo negro como la noche al igual que sus ojos los cuales eran enormes. Sakura y Naruto alistaron sus armas para combatirla a la luz de la luna, pero la mujer fue más rápida…

- Tranquilos soy amiga no enemiga.- dijo con una sonrisa.- Soy una agente encubierta de Konoha,- mostró unos papeles sellados por la misma gondaime- mi nombre es Karuto Nakahima y entre a Akatsuki para ayudar a Itachi…- Naruto y Sakura aun no podían digerir lo que pasaba.- Itachi Uchiha posee un sello que es tan pero tan temido que toda persona no soportaría la idea de poder tenerlo.

- ¿ A que te refieres?- dijo mas calmado el rubio.

- Itachi nunca quiso matar a su clan, el sello que posee, el cual se desconoce el nombre…- la muchacha se quedo callada sus ojos se nublaron.

-¿Qué pasa con ese sello?...- dijo medio asustada la kunoichi con la fuerza sobre humana.

- Se lo puso Orichimaru antes de que matara a su clan, ese sello te obliga a hacer lo que no quieres hacer y hasta ha creer que realmente lo quieres hacer. Si amas a una persona la odiaras con toda el alma, si quieres a tu familia le tendrás repulsión…si… Itachi esta bajo los poderes de ese sello. El nunca quiso asesinar a su clan y mucho menos hacer que su hermano sintiera tal odio por el...- Cayo por un rato.- Yo fui era su mejor amiga sabia todo de el, no pueden dudar de mi palabra. Orichimaru lo hizo por que quería que se uniera a Akatsuki, pero las cosas le salieron mal y no pudo logra que Itachi se volviera su nuevo cuerpo… Por lo menos el Itachi que yo alguna vez conocí nunca habría matado a su clan…

- ¿Entonces si lo que Itachi tiene es un simple sello? ¿Entonces Sasuke…?- reflexiono rápidamente Naruto ante las palabras de la muchacha de cabello negro…

- Si Sasuke hubiera sabido esto…- los ojos de Sakura se iluminaron por un segundo…

- Yo soy especialista en quitar ellos, decidí especialízarme cuando Itachi asesino a su clan. Su sello esta casi desvanecido. Tenemos que buscar al Hebi…- dijo penetrantemente Karuto.- Uchiha Sasuke nos sera de gran ayuda en la destrucción de Akatsuki…- Los tres shinobis empezaron a movilizarse rápidamente buscando séllales del Hebi en dirección a la actual guarida de Akatsuki. Uno vez que pusieron interceptar al Hebi su líder era el mas sorprendido al ver a la mujer que iba con sus antiguos compañeros de equipo.

-¿Karuto- sempai?

-Hola Sasuke-chan has crecido.- dijo sin alterar sus emosiones. El moreno solo pudo preguntar que hacia ahí.

-Tu hermano fue sellado por Orichimaru, con el sello que…..- Karuto explico al Hebi como antes a Sakura y Naruto lo que le había pasado a Itachi. Lo damas es historia ya que Sasuke vio que después de todo había consumado su venganza al matar a Orichimaru . Una vez eliminado el Akatsuki, en lo que fue la batalla mas memorable que hubo, dos ex-akatsukis, el hebi, Sakura y Naruto decidieron retornar a Konoha…

Fin del Flash Back

Se encontraba el numero de 7 en dirección a Konoha iban sin descansazo. Cuantas veces le podías llevar tantas buenas nuevas al Hokage de turno o en este caso la Hokage…No podían parar estaban apresurados tenían muchas cosas una vez que llegaran a la aldea. Ya que muy pocas personas sabían la particular situación de los hermanos Uchiha y de Karuto.

La cabeza de Sakura se había vuelto a internar en en su batalla campal se lo había dicho a Sasuke lo mejor que pudo, le había extendido la mano y le había dicho que esta vez solo serian amigos y eso quería decir que ella no intentaría las cosas que intento ya hace varios años. Prefería que se quedara así y reconstruir su vida. Bien si ya no podía hacerlo con Naruto habían otras persona. Personas a las que aun no conocía, pero personas que llegaría a conocer. No podía vivir toda su vida ante la sombra de Uchiha Sasuke, ¿o si? La idea le pareció blasfema y sacudió su cabeza. ¿Por qué había sido tan amable y porque le había curado sus heridas en aquella ocasión? Agito la cabeza.

-¿Que es lo que sientes por Sasuke-chan?-pregunto una voz femenina, cuando Sakura volteo pudo ver a Karuto frente a ella…

-Ya solo simple amistad, nada mas.- intento convencer Sakura a la chica de ojos negros.- ¿ Y tu que sientes por Itachi?- le devolvió una pregunta similar.

-Es simple…-decía sin vacilar.-…yo siempre lo he amado.- Sakura la miro de reojo esa muchacha era muy honesta con sus palabras. ¿Cómo podía ser así? Karuto vio la confusión de la kunoichi.- Yo conozco a Itachi desde que éramos niños y siempre fuimos amigos, aunque cuando se volvió anbu dejamos de pasar mucho tiempo, el era uno de mis mejores amigos y cuando me di cuenta comprendí que lo amaba con todos sus defectos. Por eso me especialicé en eliminar sellos, para que ya no sufriera sus consecuencias.- Sakura miro sorprendida a la muchacha de ojos negros para luego dirigirle una mirada de admiración.- Después de todo es lo que una esposa debe hacer.

-¿Una esposa?- dijo Sakura aun mas sorprendida.

- Si a mi y a Itachi nos comprometieron antes de nacer por eso éramos amigos cercanos, aunque al principio era una obligación y de niños nos fastidiaba la cruel verdad es que la convivencia diaria nos termino uniendo al mes de habernos conocido. Aunque aun no nos hemos casada…, aun tengo esto…- le mostró entonces un anillo de compromiso en su mano derecha-…y ahora se que el lo recuerda. Tranquila que el corazón de los Uchihas no es tan duro como crees, son solamente puro orgullo, orgullo marca Uchiha.- Karuto se soltó a reír y todos los presentes la miraron de raro porque hasta dio algo de miedo.

- Karuto-chan…- pronuncio una figura cubierta con una capa negra y nueves rojas…-…no debiste reírte así.

-Sabes que soy una loca Itachi-kun…..- dijo sonrientemente….

-Bueno….- suspiro Itachi- …al fin y al cabo eres mi loca….- dijo friamente.

No hubo mas conversación o por miedo o por el hecho de que no hubiera nada que de que hablar. La verdad es que las cosas estaban con sus roses después de que Itachi comente lo de su loca. La verdad es que Sasuke se había quedado perplejo ya que nunca imagino ni soñó en su sueños mas raros que Itachi Uchiha volviera hacer como antes, aunque la misma personalidad pero ya no tenia un aura oscura si no que se había tornado blanca. Debemos también aclarar que en los sueños mas locos de Sasuke aparecía una enorme zanahoria persiguiéndolo y a por su detrás iba una flor de cerezo caminando tranquilamente. Pero esas cosas el nomás las sabia y nadie mas las sabría…

En las afueras de Konoha se encontraba cierta kunoichi acompañada por sus compañeros de equipo y cierto perro. Qué esperaban pues eso no era difícil de averiguar. Ellos eran los encargados de escoltar hasta la torre del Hokage a los shinobis que llegarían dentro de poco, pero además había otra razón en particular… la verdad es que cierta Hyuga estaba impaciente a que alguien llegara sano y salvo. No era el hecho de que no podía vivir si el portador de Kyuubi, secreto del cual se había enterado antes de que empezara a salir con Naruto, si no que quería verlo cuando llegara, era simplemente eso.

- Descuida Hinata llegaran pronto, ¿ no ve Akamuru?- el perro solamente ladro a su dueño de manera afirmativa…

- ¿ Y parece de que no solo esta volviendo Sakura y Naruto con Sasuke Uchiha mis insectos me dicen que hay mas gente junto a ellos?

No presto atención a sus compañeros de equipo sabia que Naruto hiba llegar sano y salvo, pero eso no evito que sus ojos se iluminaran por completo cuando vio a a cierto rubio.

- Hola Hinata-chan.- dijo cierto rubio emergiendo de los árboles con una sonrisa confiable.- Misión cumplida….- de tras de Naruto apareció Sakura y mucho detrás apareció cierto Uchiha, pero grande fue la sorpresa de los presentes al ver al resto del Hebi y además a los que parecían ser dos Akatusukis. Naruto los miro al equipo 8 y les dijo que sus dudas serian explicadas al llegar a la torre de la Hokage. Atravesaron por toda la villa y los aldeanos estaban envueltos en la controversia. ¿Qué hacían en Konoha dos traidores? ¿Además de criminales buscados y el Hebi? No faltaba quien insultara por lo bajo y se preguntaran si es que la Hokage se había enterado de que tipo de gente estaba circulando libremente por la aldea…

Little Kurara: Bueno hasta aquí lo dejo por que ya lo quiero subir hiba a seguirlo, pero no me da la imaginación ahorita. En el proximo cap. van a ver por que tiene el nombre My Little Girl , esto se puede decir que es la introducción…., pero creo que no. En fin espero que los hayan disfrutado y dejenme reviews, onegai se los ruego. Bueno hasta la proxima aclaro que Karuto esta basado en una amiga. Esto no es plagio please dejen reviews


	2. La flor de la Juventud

Capitulo II: La flor de la Juventud( Esto no tiene nada que ver con Rock Lee)

**Capitulo II: La flor de la Juventud( Esto no tiene nada que ver con Rock Lee)**

La gente murmura y decía cosas por doquier por donde el Hebi y dos miembros o como deberíamos decir ahora dos ex-miembros de akatsuki pasaban. Los aldeanos de Konoha miraban de reojo y con la común mirada de reproche con la que en muchas ocasiones mal juzgaron a las personas pensando que tenían razón sobre todo. Si eso mismo pensaban: que siempre estarían en lo correcto y que nada cambiaria eso, porque que la gente según ellos siempre tendría la razón de todo lo que pasaba. Tenían que demostrar que tenían la razón, porque estaban perdiendo harto campo en lo que tener razón significativamente, ya que conforme pasaban los años mas se daban cuenta de los errores que cometian. Por ejemplo que ahora estaban reconociendo que en interior de cierto jinchuuriki no solo habita el mismísimo demonio si no que este también tenia corazón y era un ser humano de verdad . Pero el sucio orgullo hacia que admitirlo fuera difícil y el desprecio seguía, aunque ya no con tanta reafirmación. Y por ese mismo maldito orgullo tenían que seguir teniendo la razón y para ellos las personas que estaban caminando tranquilamente por Konoha, no eran más que criminales o traidores que tarde o temprano serian llevados ante la justicia. Y debido a ese orgullo hirviente y latiente llegaron a pensar que aquellos criminales tan buscados estaban siendo llevados ante la Hokage para impartirle sentencia. Se escuchaba murmullos como:

-Seguramente la orca les espera y están simplemente resignados a su destino bien merecido.- dijo una comadrona de mercado que justamente traía sus bolsas de víveres llena hasta el tope. Miro fijamente a los que ella llamaba criminales de reojo, una mirada que estaba con el propósito de matar a quien la observara.

- Tienes razón, por que mas tantos miembros de Los 8 de Konoha los escoltarían, les deben tener miedo.- apunto un hombre señalando, a Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, Kiba y Shino.

- No creo, aquí hay gato encerrado, por que mas los hermanos Uchihas no se están matando…- dijo dudosa alguien de la muchedumbre que se había formado recientemente alrededor de las calles.

- Pues yo creo que los hermanos Uchiha son lindos.- Apunto una chica levemente sonrojada de aparir unos 14 años de edad.

- Cállate Kanna.- le dio un cocacho bien duro alguien de la multitud a la joven, la persona estaba envuelta de ira.- Son traidores, los Uchihas no son mas que bastardos traidores…- la muchacha solo se limito a derramar unas cuantas lagrimas por el terrible dolor que le causo aquel golpe ya que la vergüenza y el temor la invadió.

Hinata, Kiba y Shino hiban a la cabeza del grupo. Mientras que Sakura y Naruto iban en la retaguardia y de alguna manera ya esperaban esos comentarios acerca de la gente a la que estaban conduciendo junto al antes equipo 10 hacia la oficina de la Hokage. Pero Sakura debió admitir internamente que era realmente sorprendente que ninguno de los hermanos que antes se odiaban a muerte no estuvieran abofeteando o directamente matando y haciendo implorar piedad a una que otra persona que hablara mal del clan Uchiha. El amor que aquellos dos hombres tenían por su apellido o mas bien por sus personas era tan inmenso que ni siquiera era amor si no el orgullo mismo convertido en el mismo narcisismo ególatra. Sakura por primara vez dirigió en mucho tiempo una mirada furtiva al rostro de su ex-compañeros de equipo. Su semblante no estaba ni siquiera fruncido, solamente parecía perdido en el tiempo y el espacio. ¿Qué le pasaba a Sasuke Uchiha? Nunca había actuado tan indiferente cuando se trataba de su clan. ¿Acaso había perdido el orgullo? Pero Sakura lo pensó mas a fondo y lo que ese hombre estaba haciendo era dejar a lado el orgullo de demostrarle a alguien que estaba equivocado si pensaba hablar mal de el simplemente para mantener el orgullo de no mancillar ante los ojos de la gente mas lo que era su integridad personal. Vaya que eso sonaba redundante, pero la situación era así. Pero para quienes no hayan entendidos la cosa era así: no mostrar orgullo para mantener el orgullo. Fue en ese preciso momento que Sakura pudo deducir lo que pasaba por la mente de Sasuke Uchiha, cuando este volteo su cara y la miro con su mirada penetrante. La miro con esos ojos negros que parecían leerte la mente y penetrar en lo mas recompito de tu subconsciente. Ella no pudo evitarse sorprender por eso y un tenue rojo coloreo sus mejillas por mas que ella no quisiera. ¿ Que le pasaba? ¿Por que si se había prometido olvidarlo a pesar de lo que había sucedido hace mas de un mes, cuando el hecho de que el Uchiha le hubiera vendado las heridas la hubiera confundido. Se maldijo internamente….- ¡QUE ESTAS HACIENDO, BAKA!- grito su inner estruendosamente desde su interior. Desvió en un milisegundo su mirada hacia el suelo gracias a la reacción de su inner. Apretó sus puños fuertemente, claramente frustrada por lo que acababa de pasar. Se maldijo y su inner la maldijo de nuevo…Después de todo ya no podía retractarse de sus palabras, porque al igual que Sasuke ella también quería mantener su orgullo lo mas intacto posible. Porque sabia de sobras lo que dijo una vez que la batalla con akatsuki finalizo…Lo sabia claramente y nada la haría retroceder. Además ella fue la que se le ocurrió decir todo eso, lo dijo a propósito….

FLASH BACK

Sasuke la miro anonado cuando ella extendió su mano.

-Quiero que sepas que no te guardo rencores…- comenzó inmutable-…comencemos desde cero si,- las palabras que diría le quemarían el labio, pero según ella lo debería hacer-, solo amigos, Uchiha…- El muchacho estrecho la mano aceptando eso, después de todo según el esa era la mejor decisión que ellos podían tomar. Además ya no tendría a Sakura encima suyo como antes. No le molestaba en lo mas mínimo o ¿si?

FIN DEL FLAS BACK

Pero Sakura no era la única que estaba enojada consigo misma ya que Karin apretó sus sienes y le dirigió una mirada claramente asesina y acosadora a cierta pelirosa, pero claramente esta hizo de nuevo caso omiso a lo que parecía una advertencia…Después de todo ella tenia todas las intenciones de nunca volver a caer ante los pies de Sasuke Uchiha, no por rencor, pero si por el mas renombrado de los defectos: el tan conocido orgullo.

- ¿Sabes eres muy orgullosa?- le murmura una clara vos femenina…

- Tengo mis razones, Karuto-sama…

- Mentir por orgullo…- comenzó a recitar una frase autorreflexiva la mujer…

-…termina lastimándote…lo se Karuto-sama.- Repitió un verso que una vez leyo en un libro. El libro se llamaba: "La gente Orgullosa". Se lo había comprado a los 12 años, para entender un poco mas a Sasuke, pero desde que se fue ese libro se quedo en una estantería sin ser retirado de ese lugar y envejeciendo lentamente. Sakura cerro sus ojos…- Pero yo nunca tuve nada que ver en la vida de los Uchihas, a acepción de ser compañera de equipo de uno de ellos.

- Si yo también leí ese libro…- desvío sus ojos Karuto…- Porque la orgullosa era yo...- Parecía que esa mujer te Leia al pensamiento…- Sasuke-chan tiene suerte de tenerte.

Ante aquel comentario Sakura se llevo instintivamente la mano al rostro, al notar que su temperatura aumentaba notoriamente... Trago saliva a conciencia y su temperatura se normalizo. Sabia de sobra lo roja que se debió a ver puesto, por la risas estridentes de Karuto…

Hubiera tenido excusas para refutar las palabras de Karuto si ahora fuera la novia de Naruto. ¿ Pero que estaba pensando? Ella actuó bien cuando le dijo lo que dijo a su rubio amigo… Además su amigo era feliz y eso es lo que ella quiso desde un principio, no le iba a partir el corazón, porque sus reacciones hubieran sido las mismas siendo o no novia de Naruto. Hasta hubiera sido peor… Sabía lo feliz que Naruto con Hinata. Sabia lo feliz que eran los dos…Entonces sabía que su decisión había sido la correcta.

- Sasuke, eres considerado un traidor por mucha gente.., yo no creo que ni con el perdón de la Hokage puedas establecer una vida sin ser criticado por la gente…- le susurro Suigetsu a su líder, con una clara preocupación en su tono de voz…

- Si no tuviera motivos y no estuviera seguro de que aquí quiero pasar el resto de mi vida, ten por seguro que no hubiera pisado el suelo donde me consideran un traidor…

-¿Pero que clase de motivos?- dijo consternado Suigetsu…, pero se tuvo que quedar con la duda ya que su líder no pretendía seguir hablando con el… Pero otra pregunta golpeo en su cráneo ¿ Se disolvería el Hebi o no?

El grupo avanzo lentamente por la torre de la Hokage, pero a gran contraste con lo que eran las calles de Konoha, en el interior de la torre nadie criticaba ni miraba con despecho cuando ellos pasaban por los pasillos. Es mas hasta se podría decir que miraban con miradas auto reconfortante. Como si esa gente hubiera estado esperando que algo pasara y acabara de ocurrir. Como si ellos hubieran estado esperando toda su vida que todos ellos entraran por esa puerta y se dirigieran el más pronto posible hacia la Hokage. Este cambio de actitudes consternaba especialmente a Sakura… ¿Que pasaba? ¿Por qué tal diferencia? La única respuesta que se le vino a la mente fue que esa gente sabia la verdad, pero sus pensamientos fueran interrumpidos por alguien.

- Tsunade-sama los espera.- decía la secretaria, pero parecía que había algo raro en Shizune por que salio con una cara de nerviosismo y guardándose rápidamente una llave enorme en su kimono como si fuera de vital importancia que "cierta persona" no obtuviera la llave.

-¿De nuevo Tsunade-shisou quiso tomar sake de la guarnición?- pregunto Sakura a la secretaria ya que sabia que esa era la historia de todos los días. Si así era Shizune siempre luchaba contra el Sake, para que Tsunade no alcanzara a tomar ni una gota de aquel licor. Si era Shizune Vs. Sake o mas bien Shizune VS. La Borracha y Sakura lo sabia de sobra… La Kunoichi solo vio el movimiento de cabeza afirmativo de Shizune….

Aquel grupo pasó al despacho de la Hokage, que mas bien que un despacho mas bien parecía un deposito de basura ya que había papeles arrugados por doquier, documentos importantes todos mezclados en pilas enormes y muchas botellas de sake rotos. Y agarrando una botella rota Tsunade se encontraba llorando "su mas grande perdida". Pero cuando vio a los shinobis frente a ella se enderezo de golpe…

- ¿Esa es tu Hokage "rosadita"?- Le mormuro Karin a Sakura de una manera muy tentadora para una terrible paliza. De hecho cierta inner exploto de rabia ante esa mención…

Inner Sakura: ESA ZANAHORIA, CUATRO OJOS…. ¿COMO SE ATREVE?- un tic nervioso apareció en el ojo izquierdo de la inner y grito a los cuatro vientos la inner haciendo puños de una manera tal que si una persona normal hubiera visto a la hiperactiva inner ahora estaríamos en su velorio ya que realmente asustaba

- Bueno ya que todo están aquí presentes creo que ya todos saben que Itachi y Sasuke, tanto como el Hebi…- ahí estaba muy pronto verían si la Hokage los dejaría quedarse, si iban ha estar a prueba o no…- Podrán quedarse en Konoha, pero estarán ha prueba, a la primera señal de que intentan traicionar esta aldea serán desterrados…-dijo de manera amenazadora, pero para sorpresa de muchos su expresión cambio drásticamente, a una risita…- Tranquilo estoy al tanto de la situación, hasta de los mas mínimos detalles.- dijo guiñándole el ojo Karuto, la cual se puso nerviosa.- Esa charlatanería de antes es solo para que los aldeanos se tranquilicen, solo será una semana de pruebas…- parecía bastante complacida de verlos y parecía además tener mucha confianza para los que antes considero traidores…- Se pueden ir tranquilos …- pero antes de que se fueran Tsunade saco de su bolsillo unas llaves y se las arrojo a Sasuke, cosa que no molesto en lo mas mínimo a su hermano mayor…- Son las llaves del barrio Uchiha, pero no puedo asegurarte a que este igual a como lo dejaron, ese lugar se parece cada vez mas a un pueblo fantasma…Seriamente da escalofríos. Así que Karuto espero que le des un toque femenino.

- ¿ A que se refiere Tsunade-sama con un toque femenino?- dijo con un poco de nerviosismo Karuto ya que la Hokage sabia inmiscuirse muy bien en lo que se trataba de vida privada. La Hokage la miro muy de reojo como si solo esas dos ninjas estuvieran en una confrontación que se libraba en sus mentas a diestra y siniestra.- Ya como quiera, la boda sera en tres meses, ¿esta feliz?.- dijo Karuto sin poder aguantar la presion de la a que Tsunade la sometía, pero para su infortunio la Hokage la sofoco aun mas con la mirada.- Esta bien va a ser mi madrina y ya no será sorpresa como quería que fuera..- Para sorpresa de todos Tsunade esta vez si cambio su mirada acosadora por una bastante complacida…

- Ya pueden irse- dijo de lo mas tranquila la Hokague- Eso era todo.

Pasaría después una semana antes de que toda la vida de cierto Uchiha se pusiera de cabeza y no estoy hablando de Itachi Uchiha por si ya lo estaban pensando, pero de alguna manera su vida también estaba cambiando. Pero para esas fechas ya todo era un ajetreo en Konoha y por la razón que ustedes pensaron primero al principio de este párrafo. Fue como si unos cuantos vientos primaverales hubieran bastado para terminar con el frío invierno del desprecio y dieran inicio a la primavera de perdón. Tal vez los primeros vientos fueron de parte de todos lo ninjas de aldea, pero estos de algún modo ya habían perdonado antes que los Uchihas y el Hebi llegaran. Por lo tanto debemos decir que más bien que un perdón fueron las del Club de Fans de los Uchihas las que primeramente los recibieron con los brazos abiertos una vez que los padres levantaron sus velos de orgullo al tercer día de estancia de los que alguna vez el pueblo consideró criminales y traidores. ¿Pero quien le puede guardar rencor al amor? Ese fue el incentivo para la gran ola de cambios que se produjeron la semana antes de que todo se volviera a poner de cabeza, pero no de esa forma exactamente. De que amor hablamos se preguntaran, pues de su primera suposición. Llego a parecer que el la aldea de Konoha nunca había visto en su larga vida por aquellos bosques una boda, pero tal vez nunca vieron una boda de tal magnitud como la cual un Uchiha siempre esta dispuesto a costear. La verdad no era que no habían visto ese espectáculo, pero la verdad es que de hacia mucho que el barrio Uchiha no inspiraba tal tranquilidad y ya había dejado de ser común después de la masacre las grandes fiestas que daban todos los Uchihas en días festivos y estos eran famosos por ser mas ostentosos y mas públicos que los que otorgaba el Clan Hyuga. Era una oportunidad que parecía que muy rara vez se presentaría así que después que las fans del Club de Itachi llorara las futuras nupcias de su tan adorado Ita-kun que así es como siempre lo llamaran inclusive después que traiciono a la aldea lo siguieron queriendo al igual que las fans de Sasuke lo esperaron todo el tiempo que fue necesario solo para volver a gritar el Sasuke-kun por todas las calles de Konoha. En su mayoría la que componían el club de fans de Itachi no eran mas que las hermanas mayores de las que componían el club de Sasuke, pero siempre ha habido ciertas acepciones notorias en ciertos casos específicos. Así que después de llorar las del club del hermano mayor secaron sus lagrimas con tanto orgullo que seria difícil verlas hoy día y decir que algún día lloraron por la perdida de la soltería de ese hombre, porque sabían que eso algún día pasaría y fue tan radical la decisión que tomaron las muchachas de ayudar personalmente a Karuto Nakahima. A Karuto fue a la que le pareció este comportamiento bastante raro departe de esas chicas ya que lo que ella recordaba muy bien en sus memorias de la niñez y posteriormente de la pubertad era el repudio que esa muchachas sentían por ella al ser ella quien tarde o temprano se terminaría casando con el Uchiha mas codiciado, porque al ser tan mayores no podían rebajarse a mirar a alguien como el hermano pequeño de aquel al que siempre adoraron. Así que en los día de la Academia no había día que Karuto no encontrara que le robaran algo del casillero, que alguna treta se le fuese impartida de improviso o lo mas común que muchas la insultara por demás. Itachi nunca dijo nada y no lo necesitaba porque cuando entraba al aula de la academia con solo mirar a las chicas que estaban molestando a su dulce prometida para que dejaran de hablar torpemente con sus lenguas de serpientes venenosas, pero Karuto no quería que Itachi la defendiera siempre así que aprendió a defenderse con los insultos mas inteligentes nunca antes vistos que después simplemente bastaba para mover sus labios unos milímetros para que las demás dejaran de hablar. Le siguieron jugando jugarretas, pero con su cambio de actitud sus reacciones se volvieron rápidas por lo que se volvió imposible hacerla caer de nuevo, hasta en los planes mejores elaborados. Ya nadie le robaba porque tenia una trampa instalada en el casillero, que solía disparar kunais a quien sea que intentar abrir con tan solo mover la clave del casillero y que solo ella podía anular. Con la única persona con quien siguió siendo tan dulce y simpática fue con Itachi, pero sorpresivamente para el chico mucho mas extrovertida, pero tubo bastante tiempo para acostumbrarse. Así que cuando las muchachas se presentaron esa tarde en la residencia de los Uchihas…

- Karuto-san necesitamos hablar con usted.- comenzó una que no era otra que la que siempre hacia los planes.

- Le pedimos las mas grandes disculpas.- siguió la que siempre la insulto por lo alto y por lo bajo.

- Rogamos que nos disculpe y que a cambio nos deje ayudarla con los preparativos de la boda.- dijo la que conmumente la le robaba las cosas del casillero.

Sasuke solo miraba desde la salita como su futura cuñada hablaba cordialmente con las personas de las que siempre el oyó hablar con rencor. Para que todas la personas podían perdonar esa semana, bueno casi. Después las que se unieron a los planes fueron las del club de fans de Sasuke en parte para ayudar a sus hermanas mayores con los aires de perdón y en por otra parte para estar cerca del muchacho a las que ellas seguían venerando con la misma devoción que a los 12 años y menores aun, pero fueron frustrados todos los planes de acercamiento al ahora hombre mas codiciado de Konoha ya que Karin se proclamaba como la siguiente señora Uchiha después de Karuto. No solo se proclamaba como la futura esposa de Sasuke si no también como su actual y única concubina. La especialista en agujas y disipación de sellos solo veía con reproches de lejos las altanerías de Karin que se paseaba por la casa con tal soltura y desvergüenza que ya parecía que sus afirmaciones de ser la concubina de Sasuke fueran verdad. Claro que Sasuke nunca hizo nada para callarla tampoco nunca estaba donde ella estaba. Mas bien era Suigetsu quien la desmentía siempre que podía. La llamaba zanahoria mentirosa, cosa roja con dos patas, la zorra anteojuda y muchas otras barbaridades para que Karin no siguiera con su exposición. Hasta que un día la misma Karuto se arto de ver aquel espectáculo propiciado por aquella mujer tal que le dio un manazo bastante memorable. Fue entonces cuando Karuto decidió hablar con Sasuke que casi siempre estaba sentado en la salita, el comedor familiar o inclusive el patio como si intentara revivir épocas remotas tal vez de su tan arrebatada infancia. Estaba confundido, pero se notaba que algo tramaba bajo esa mascara de nostalgia y como lo pensó lo encontró en el jardín de la casa principal.

- ¿ Que haces Sasuke-chan? ¿Recordando el pasado?

- Mas o menos Karuto-sempai.- Sasuke miro por un momento a aquella mujer y le respondió antes que le formulara otra pregunta.- Karin desde ahora vivirá en una de las casas de este barrio. Suigetsu y Juugo vivirán en las casas de al lado ya que esos tres conviviendo en la misma casa si supervisión no es propicio. Ellos se encargaran de cuidarla y que no vuelva ha hacer otra de las suyas. Esa mujer solo es una regalada que nunca conseguira su objetivo.

- ¿ Por que tu ya tienes a otra futura señora Uchiha en mente, no hermanito?- esta vez era Itachi quien entro al jardín de sorpresa, la verdad es que la relación entre los hermanos había mejorado de golpe, aunque se seguían molestando de vez en cuando con bromas casuales al único estilo Uchiha. Pero la verdad es que aquella pregunta tal y como fue planteada con la manera poca expresiva de Itachi de decir las cosas había hecho que Sasuke se turbara ligeramente y de su hermano mayor solo una risita ligera se escucho después de aquella reacción.

- ¿ A que te refieres Itachi?- dijo bastante frio y recuperando su compostura nuevamente el menor de los Uchihas.

- ¿ Te refieres a Sakura-chan, no Itachi-kun?- saco por lo bajo Karuto aquella espada de doble filo. Haciendo que a Sasuke se le apareciera una gotita estilo anime en la cabeza por el nerviosismo y no era que la mención de la chica lo irritara. La verdadera razón es que Itachi y Karuto molestaban cortantemente a Sasuke con la muchacha pelirosa que casi siempre estaba en el hospital o entrenando, pero que evitaba a toda costa al menor de los Uchihas. Karuto decía que la muchacha trataba de curar heridas del pasado y Sasuke entendió de tal manera aquella indirecta la primera vez que eso paso, pero no se turbo. Con tal pensaba que así era mejor, era mejor que intentaran cada uno hacer su vida por su cuenta, era lo común. Aun el buscaba a una buena esposa, pero no tenia ninguna candidata a la vista, las de su club de fans eran solamente fanaticas que el sabia que no podrían mantener una relación seria y Karin era mucho peor que todas ellas juntas. Así que viendo su problema su futura cuñada y sempai no hacia nada mas que molestarla junto con su hermano mayor con los que ellos consideraban la mejor opción, pero a Sasuke Uchiha no le gustaba que eligieran por el. La sola idea le parecía inaceptable y Sakura para el tan solo era una excompañero de equipo que estaba siguiendo con su vida, nada mas.

Pero que había pasado con Sakura en esos días, la pobre estaba asustada y confundida desde los incidentes con Karuto cuando escoltaba al Hebi y los exaktsukis a la oficina de la Hokage. La verdad que entre los preparativos para lo que tal vez seria la boda del siglo en la que en cuatro días ya todos en la aldea estaban ayudando con algo ella se había concentrado mas en el hospital, su entrenamiento y especialmente no toparse con Sasuke Uchiha por Konoha. Sabia que no había nada mas incomodo que encontrarse con el, no se habían dirigido la palabra desde que dijeron que iban a empezar desde cero como solo amigo, ¿ y si así era? ¿Por qué lo estaba evitando? En las noches no dormía tranquila, pero trataba de comportarse lo mas normal ante los demás y lo hacia con tal serenidad que de hecho solo sus amigos mas cercanos notaron los cambios de actitud de Sakura. Así es solo Naruto, Hinata y Ino notaron el gran cambio que se produjo en la kunoichi con la tan sola presencia de Sasuke Uchiha en Konoha. Ino, que por esa temporada empezó a salir con Sai, estaba muy preocupada por su amiga y le daba consejos de lo que evitar a los hombre no era bueno, era mejor entablar una buena relación segura y tranquila de lo que uno sentía, pero el problema es que aquella Ninja medico no sabia ni siquiera lo que sentía, pero empezó a tomar el consejo de la nuevamente mejor amiga y cuando se topaba con el Uchiha ya no huía si no que saludaba como si de un viejo amigo se tratara y eso era ahora, pero su interior su inner no sabia que hacer y apenas la podía mantener con toda la cordura necesaria como para que la chica no cometiera ninguna torpeza. A la semana Tsunade reintegro a Sasuke en el equipo 7, pero como este ahora tenía el nombre del Equipo Kakashi mas nuevos integrantes fue mas una incorporación a un nuevo equipo o así fue anotado en los registros de Konoha y para sorpresa de muchos se llevo bien con Sai desde el primer segundo. No de una manera rara si no como si una persona típica y común conociera a otra persona típica y común al mas mero estilo de aquellos dos. "Entre temes se entienden" fue lo que dijo Naruto cuando aquel momento que el considero histórico paso.

Para Naruto de alguna manera la reincorporación de Sasuke al equipo no fue como a los doce años, ni como espero que seria . No, para el eso era mucho mejor. Sasuke ya no era tan osco con sus palabras, no parecía tan inmerso en su mundo como antes. Ya no tenia venganza en la que siempre pensar. Pero claro seguía tan frío y misterioso como siempre, pero Naruto sobre entendía que pensaba su hermano del alma, después de todo Sasuke tenia la personalidad de un flemático. Aunque los dobes y temes seguían, mas como un juego amigable que los considerados verdaderos insultos, aunque se estuvieran insultando de igual forma. Pero los únicos que sabían esto eran las personas que mas lo rodeaban, porque los demás ciudadanos de Konoha creían que los insultos se daban con el mismo ton y propósito que a los doce años. Sakura se ria con una mezcla de felicidad, tristeza y melancolía ante aquel hecho. Su relación con Sasuke mejoraba despacio, pero como ella siempre quiso que fuera, pero eso era lo que ella creía creer. Si hubiera sido posible ella lo hubiera dejado hasta por donde iba. Sakura saludaba como si de un viejo conocido se tratara, pero claro con el respeto debido, al Uchiha menor, le habla con amabilidad tapando una tristeza que por adentro la aniquilaba poco a poco, mientras su inner luchaba por que no se notara. La pobre inner ni sabia por donde salía la tristeza, ni siquiera en su tan renombrado puesto de conciencia. Busco por todos los rincones de la mente Sakura pero no encontró origen de la tristeza que invadía a la muchacha, pero iso lo que pudo al mantener a Sakura siempre estable cada vez que hablara con Sasuke Uchiha, de lo poco que hablaba con el, se podría decir que hablaban lo necesario. Lo único que no pudo hacer fue evitar que la chispa de vida tan caracterizadora de Sakura se perdiera en sus ojos por un tiempo que no podía calcular.

Sasuke solo miro con su mirada inmutable aquel cambio inoportuno a sus dos semanas de estancia. Entendió perfectamente bien que el propósito de la muchacha no era acercarse a el a toda costo y ganarse su confianza como cuando el equipo 7 se formo por vez primera y inclusive en la academia. Empezó a querer tratarla de una manera cordial, mas por las miradas de Naruto, porque el rubio noto con un desaire de mucha tristeza como es que la chispa de vida de su mejor amiga se estaba extinguiendo cada vez mas una vez que se dio cuanta a la cuarta semana de la llegada de los Uchihas a Konoha. La semana antes se había sentido de feliz que se olvido de que su amiga pasaba por una depresión. Así que al muchacho altivo le hablo con palabras bastante claras. La palabras se las dijo una noche de mayo en el Ichiraku, aprovechando que lo invito a cenar a Ichiraku.

- Debes ser mas a amable con ella.- dijo de manera pensativa el rubio.

- ¿ Con quien?- evadió Sasuke, suficiente tenia con que lo molestaran en su casa.

-¡ Pues con Sakura-chan ¡- reclamo fuertemente Naruto, como si fuera lo mas notorio del mundo y efectivamente lo era. Antes de que Sasuke sacara su punto de vista Naruto siguió interrumpiéndolo notoriamente.- No te creas la gran cosa,- se tranquilizo en su tono de voz lo cual a Sasuke le sorprendió, pero no lo demostró.- Si hace unos meses hubieras vuelto no tengas duda de que Sakura te hablaría mas y con mas jovialidad y compañerismo que con que lo hace ahora, no porque en los meses anteriores te tuviera en el afecto de cuando formamos equipo por primera vez, si no por que ya te había olvidado como un amor, pero estaba dispuesta a aceptarte nuevamente como amigo cuando lográramos que volvieras. Hasta estuve seguro que yo llegue a gustarle mas de la cuenta.- Esta última afirmación lo dijo en ton de broma, pero se notaba que era sincero, lo cual a su entorno amigo-rival le hizo fruncir el seño. El jinchuuriki agarro su plato de ramen y se comió un poco del fideos. Volvió a tomara aire y siguio hablando.- Pero luego de la pelea con Tobi se empezó a comportar como si estuviera confundida y triste por algo, pero especialmente confundida. Se que algo paso en el tiempo que el grupo se separo por la explosión.- Miro su plato de Ramen fijamente…- Después de eso empeze a fijarme un poco mas en Hinata-chan, porque Sakura-chan me rechazo definitivamente y yo no hiba a insistir mas. Lo que comenzó como una simple sugerencia después de un tiempo me di cuenta de cuanto quería a Hinata-chan, creo que después de todo yo estaba confundido y ahora Sakura-chan esta confundida. Ella es como mi hermana menor y como buen hermano mayor, estoy preocupado.- entonces Naruto frunció el seño y miro fijamente al Uchiha que tenia al frente.- ¿ Acaso me ocultas algo, se encontraron o algo, hablaron o que? Sasuke Uchiha-teme- el hecho de mezclar el nombre completo con el teme hizo que la nariz del portador del Sharingan se carraspeara y la conversación hace mucho que se torno incomoda, pero cuando estuvo dispuesto a aclarar las cosas Naruto lo volvió a interrumpir.- Bueno…, posiblemente este exagerando, pero se que por algún motivo ella esta confundida y todos estamos sinceramente preocupados, yo, Hinata-cha e Ino.

- ¿ Que quieres que haga, ella debe arreglar sus problemas solas?- Sasuke miro con una mirada matadora al jinchuuriki pero este no se inmuto ni retrociedo, como el menor de los Uchihas lo tenia planeado ,es mas siguió firme y supo mantener aquel juego de miradas.

- Pero eso no significa que no debamos ayudarla aunque sea, un poco…- La expresión de Naruto cambio con estas palabras a una totalmente siniestra y oscura, y por entrar en detalles diremos que esta aura era incluso mas oscura que la del mismo Kyuubi en persona. Entonces se dirigió a un matorral de flores rosas con marcas rojas y volvió a donde se encontraba su "amigo" con una de ellas…- Por algún lugar se empieza llévale esta flor a su casa sera como disculparte por tu actitud. – Por primera vez en su vida Sasuke Uchiha tembló ligeramente de miedo al ver al rubio frente a el a así que no tuvo mas opcion de aceptar la extraña flor que le entrego su amigo y que por mas raro que pareciera le parecía extrañamente familiar.

- Muy bien lo are- dijo recuperando la calma y alejándose del lugar. Pero lo mas raro fue que cuando nadie miraba Naruto volvió a su cara tranquila, pero al mismo tiempo juguetona.

- Parece que las clases de actuación que pase con Hinata-chan sirvieron después de todo.- dijo muy divertido para si mismo el rubio de ojos azules.

Mientras Sasuke iba camino a casa de Sakura, cuestionándose porque había aceptado la propuesta del dobe, según el lo llamaba. Llevaba la flor muy alejada de su nariz el olor era extremadamente dulce para su agrado y sin notarlo paso por la oficina de la Hokague . Lo que el Uchiha no sabia es que arriba de la torre se encontraba Shizune con la Gondaime, pero aunque este cuadro suene común, lo que hacían no era lo de siempre, sino que mascaras de respiración cubrían los rostros de ambas y Tsunade parecía estar haciendo una extraña operación medica, pero no a un humano común y corriente si no a una extraña flor rosa con marcas rojas.

- Muy bien Shizune fíjate muy bien, porque solo te lo explicare una vez mas.- Miro Tsuande a su secretaria, pero también aprendiz mientras apuntaba a aquella flor.

- Muy bien Tsunade-sama.

- El perfume de esta flor es tan potente y tiene quimicos tan inigualables que ella misma se mata. No es venenoso, pero cuando llega al punto de florecimiento total y se puede admirar toda su belleza, comienza una cuenta regresiva en que el mismo capullo se cierra y se va haciendo mas pequenno hasta que vuelve a ser una semilla. Muy bien este aroma que esta concentrado en el liquido de la planta es vital para mi yutsu de rejuvencimiento. Controlada puedes aparentar la edad que quieras por eso que debo asegurarme de administrarme en el punto de mi frente la cantidad necesaria.

- ¿ Por que no usamos mascaras para respirar si el aroma es tan delicioso?

-A pesar de que las personas lo pueden inalar de unos 20 a 60 min. , si nosotras sin queres nos pasamos de la cuenta podríamos rejuvenecer a una edad infinida, y como la planta solo vive de 4 a 10 hr después de haber causado la madurez absoluta que es cuando empieza transmitir este olor dulces muy probable que nos rejuvenezca, además el fuerte olor puede causar avanecía temporal de los años en que hemos retrocedido biológicamente y en este lugar yo soy la única que sabe el antídoto. Una vez de hecho retrocedía a los 10 años y mi maestra se tardo 4 meses en crear el antídoto hice muchas tonterías, no recordaba a nadie y también estaba bastante confundida. Por eso nos ponemos mascaras para respirar a pesar de que apenas llevamos un cuarto de hora expuestas. Esta flor es también llamado por el populacho como "La flor de la Juventud", rayos- dijo asqueda la Gondaime.- Eso so no como si lo hubiera dicho el mismo Maito Gay.

Cuando Sasuke llego a casa de Sakura, que ahora vivia sola en una casa de soltera, pues según se entero se había mudado de casa de sus padres a los 15 años , apenas el año anterior a ese. No encontro señal de vida, no hiba a escribir una cursi nota y dejar la flor, o esperarla eso pareceria cortejo y seria bastante incomodo para el. Así que simplemente dejo la flor en la puerta, con tal estaba haciendo lo que su amigo-rival le había ordenado, así que su orgullo muy bien cuidado no seria dañado como creía que seria. Se fue al barrio Uchiha directamente, eran alrededor de las 9 p.m de la noche.

Sakura llego una hora mas tarde a su casa ya que había pasado previamente por el hospital aquella tarde y vaya que el hospital había estado llena desde después del medio día, gracias a Dios su turno había terminado. Pero cuando quiso abrir la puerta de su casa se percato que en la entrada se encontraba una extravagante flor. La recogió dudosa, miro hacia los lados. Se pregunto si Rock Lee se la había dejado como casi siempre acostumbrada, pero la sola idea se le fue de la mente, por que Rock Lee siempre le llevaba cerezos y la espera, después ella lo abofeteaba si era muy descarado o le decía que solo podía verlo como amigo al final el chico siempre se iba desanimado, además el chico amante de la llama de la juventud como su sensei ,se encontraba de misión esa semana en el país de las olas. Pero el perfume de la flor la convenció de llevarla hasta su cuarto. Se puso su piyama, ese dulce aroma le encantaba, así que durmió agarrando la flor delicadamente entre sus manos.

En la mañana siguiente el equipo 7 se iba a reunir en el campo de entrenamiento al 5 a.m, pero claro que Kakashi llegaría retrasado, pero grande fue la sorpresa de los otros tres miembros masculinos del grupo que la única integrante mujer no apareciera. Hasta Kakashi llego antes, a las 5:30 p.m .

- Hola chicos, disculpen mi retraso, ya saben que me pierdo por el camino de la vi...- pero antes de que Kakashi terminara su típica frase se percato que Sakura Haruno, la que siempre llega mas que temprano, no estuviera entre los demás. - ¿Que le paso a Sakura? – fue lo único que dijo al darse cuenta de la persona faltante…, pero nadie le contesto. - ¿ Nadie sabe nada?

- Oye tu, teme.- dijo Naruto hablandole claramente al Uchiha, pero de una manera divertida y juguetona.- Tu fuiste el ultimo que la vio, debes saber algo.

- No se nada.

- ¿Como que no sabes nada?

- No la encontré en su casa, solo le deje la flor en la puerta de su casa, dobe.- y así Sasuke intento salvarse de aquel asunto.

- La feita simplemente no se paso por aquí, Kakashi.- dijo cierto fanático al dibujo.

- Esto es raro, que Sakura desaparezca así sin avisar es bastante inusual.- se dijo para si mismo el Ninja copia.

- Tal vez la Hokague la mando a llamar, después de todo es aprendiz suya tambien.

Así que el Equipo se dirigió a la torre a ver a la Gondaime y ella fue la que escupió el sake en el rostro de los shinobis cuando Naruto le dijo a Sasuke que hibiera sido mejor que la buscara, aunque solo fuera para entregarle la flor rosa con marcas rojas, porque así tal vez supieran un poco mas del paradero de la muchacha.

- ¿ Como que una extraña flor rosa con marcas rojas? – dijo la Hokague nerviosamente.

- Si pues así fue le dije al teme que esta aquí a mi lado que tenia que ser mas amable con Sakura-chan y le di la flor para que comenzara.

- ¡UNA FLOR ROSA CON MARCAS ROJAS!- apunto La Gondaime estruidosmente a Sasuke.

- ¿Qué, por que me apunta a mi? – reclamo fuertemente cierto Uchiha.

- Normalmente reprenderia a Naruto como se debe,- Dijo bastante enojada Tsunade a lo que había muchas personas con la mente volando porque no entendían porque Tsunade no se había enojado con el Uchiha y no con Naruto que seria lo mas común y aparte usual- pero el no sabe nada de florería además muy pocas personas saben las propiedades de esta planta y los riesgo que corre una persona ante un contacto prolongado…- sus ojos miraron hacia abajo.

-¿ Y por que yo tendría que saber algo?- frunció el seño, Sasuke

- ¿ Orichimaru tenia la costumbre de usarla, de hecho se de muy buena fuente que nunca dejo de usarla, el estaba siempre impregnado del aroma cuando se marchita, tal vez eso reducia la probabilidad de que sus cuerpos se gastaran mas rápido. – Sasuke recordó entonces, en un instante de colapso nervioso, que efectivamente la flor solía ingresar en grandes cantidades a la guarida de Orichimaru, recordaba como su sensei se la ponía y como le explicaba muy seguido sus usos y propiedades. Con razón repudio el olor. Y Mientras Sasuke pensaba la Hokague alzo el teléfono y se comunico con Shizune. Se oía cosas tales como: " Ve a casa de Sakura" " Dile que sus padres están de misión y que la casa era la de el tutor que sus padres le habían asignado" " Y que la llevaría donde la sustituta del Hokague para que conociera a su tutor". Después hubo un momento de silencio- Así que Sasuke por tu cara puedo saber que tu sabes perfectamente como trabaja esa flor y si Sakura paso mucho tiempo con esa flor muy cerca las consecuencias van a ser graves, Sasuke serás su tutor y esto es tu culpa debiste reconocer la flor en el instante en que Naruto te la dio.-sentencio estruendosamente la Hokague- Tu nombre clave será, Ryuu.- sentencio la Hokague

- ¿Que quieres decir con que tengo que ser el tutor de Sakura?

- Eso tu eres el culpable, solo creo que lo peor ya paso, pero descuida conservaras tu apellido, pero si eres un Uchiha le vamos a decir que la casa donde se despertó…- dijo mas para si misma-… era tu residencia temporal, así que la vas a tener que cuidar en el barrio Uchiha.- Sasuke no entendia mucho de lo que le decía la Hokague y las otras personas en la casa peor.

- ¿ A que te refieres vieja? ¿ Que le paso a Sakura-chan? ¿Por qué Sasuke va a ser su tutor? – pregunto Naruto mas confundido de lo usual Naruto.

Antes de que Tsunade pudiera contestar a las dudas de Naruto, se escucho una niña entre sollozos : "Shizune-san no me debi pelear con Ino-chan", " Fui una tonta" " Tranquila ya todo paso Sakura-chan, ahora vamos a conocer a tu tutor" y Shizune entro con una niña pequenna. La ninna curiosamente tenia los ojos verdes y el pelo rosado, parecía tener 7 años y que acaba de llorar…

Esto no fue plagio repito, porque uno nos se puede autoplagiar. Asi que pido que no mal entiendan y me dejen revies pq esto n fue plagio.


End file.
